Yugioh Red vs Blue
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: My first story,the cast from Yugioh is going in two team to fight each other but it not like fighting in all,in more about themself.Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1 The Team

Yugioh RedvsBlue

Dark Magician Girl: Hi everyone,this is my first time I write this

Dark Valkria: It that all, man I got to teach you more sentence again

DM(Dark Magician Girl): Can you shut up for once,you may be my older sister but

You are not the boss of me

DV(Dark Valkria): Oh shut up,let them here the story

Chapter One The Character

The Blue Team

Yami Yugi is the leader of the blue team but he get abit stupid

Yugi Mutou as Yami's younger brother but his is kind of a weird geek

Joey Wheeler as the weird solidier in the group

Tea the fucking bitch whom she was Yami's exgirlfriend

The Red Team

Seto Kaiba is the leader of the red team but he talk more like a cowboy person

Bakura as the honest guy but he talk without thinking

Malik as the odd person

Ryou as the girl act person, mostly he a tomgirl

DM: Read those before you see the next chapter

DV: As you don't know, we will stop every place to tell you more about the chapter

DM: The Next Chapter The New Battle

DV: Huh? The New Battle? What the fuck title is that?

DM: Oh just shut up

DV: P.S. The next chapter has bad language in it as well

DM: As I promise, here is the next chapter

DV: Contains many

Than DM hit her with a fish

DV: What was that for you dumb

DM: I don't own YUGIOH but enjoy

Chapter Two The New Battle

AT the canyon, by mean at the Blue Base, Yami was telling his group about themselves

Yami: Alright people, listen up today is the the first day of the Blue Team so today we will talk about ourself

Yugi: Say Yami, I may be your little brother but why do we have to do this anyway?

Yami: Because we have to know the other teammates, that why we have to introduce ourself before we go to any battle dumb ass

Yugi: Yeah yeah yeah

Yami: I'll start first, my name is Yami, as you all know that I the leader of the Blue team, you know I have a little brother and a ass bitch girlfriend

Tea: Hey, that is not nice

Yami: Next is Yugi

Yugi: Hi I'm Yugi

Everyone: Hi Yugi

Yugi: I'm Yami's younger brother and I hope we don't kill each other

Tea: It that all you can say

Yugi: Alright free lancer, tell us about yourself

Tea: Let see, I'm Tea, Yami's girlfriend

Yami: Ex-girlfriends

Tea: Right whatever

Yugi: Say Yami, why is Tea your ex-girlfriend anyway?

Yami: Because she miss three dates, took my money and left without even calling me

Yugi: Man for a girl, she kind of a bitch

Than Tea use a gun and shoot Yugi's leg as he shout in pain with …

Yugi: Stop that you bitch, someone could get hurt!  
Yami: Opps, I forgot to tell you, she get angry when you say bad things about her so she will shoot people at her free will

Yugi: What! Why you never told that before

Tea: And I act as a tomboy mostly

Yugi: Well that explains it

As they were talking, the new rookie came into the base late

Joey: Sorry I was I late, did I miss something

Than everyone stare at him

Joey: What, it my first day you know

Yami: So you must be the new rookie, what your name?

Joey: I'm Joey, so is it my real name

Yugi: Joey, that is your real name

Yami: Okay now we know each other well, let have a party

Everyone: Yeah!

Meanwhile at the Red's Base

Kaiba: Alright dirt bag, today is the day where we fight against the blue once again

Bakura: Eh Kaiba, aren't we suppose to know about ourself first before we start

Kaiba: Bakura, can you just shut up

Malik: He right, I don't even know everyone name, only myself

Kaiba: Alright but let just say our name, Kaiba

Bakura: Bakura

Malik: Malik

Ryou: Ryou

Kaiba: Alright let just start the party

DM:Okay everyone, wait for Chapter Two coming soon

DV: Say DM, you told me you finish the second part

DM: Yeah but I'm very busy through the weekends

DV: That not a good reason

DM: The next Chapter, A big dumb surprise

DV: So stay tune


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Dumb Surprise

Yugioh Red vs Blue

DM:Hi again,I have the second chapter

DV: About time

DM: So enjoy

Chapter 2 The Big Dumb Surprise

At the Blue Base

Yami: Alright people, as you know we are fighting against the Reds and

Yugi: Yami, you already said that already

Yami: I know but everyone must be clear, not only we have four teammates, we don't even have a transport

Tea: I can handle that

Yugi: You, come on how can a girl get us a transport, it should be the men not the chicks

Tea: Well fat mouth, do you have a transport?

Yugi: Eh ….. no but how can a girl get us a transport anyway

Yami: Yugi, did I forgot to tell you that she in a special military force and she have her own ship, plane and even a tank

Yugi: You mean she a

Yami: Yes she is

Yugi: No wonder girls don't go out with me

Tea: Maybe you talk more about is the opposite stuff

Yugi: What, no way do I?

Yami: Hey, does anyone seen Joey

Yugi: Yeah you're right, where is he? DO you think he quit after that party

Tea: No, I saw him going outside

Yami: For what?

Tea: I don't know, can I kill him

BOOM!

Yami: What the hell was that!

Yugi: Is sound like it came from outside, let see

Than they went outside but when they got out, they saw Joey riding the tank

Yami: Hey, isn't that the rookie

Yugi: And where did he get the tank?

Tea: Wait that the R2-K4 Battle Tank, that my damn tank he riding

Yami: You mean that fucking tank that Joey is riding is your tank, why you didn't swith on the alarm Tea

Tea: Opps, my bad

In Yami's mind

Why the fuck did she do that, even she my ex-girlfriend, she is a hell bitch

Riko: She the tank This tank is now in battle mote, please choose a target

Joey: Who just said that?

Tea: Oh shoot, he must have turn on Riko

Yami: Who Riko?

Tea: She the tank

Yugi: You name a tank a she

Tea: Yeah why?

Riko: Target lock

Joey: No, target unlock, please help me nice lady

Yami: Oh you sun of a bitch

Than the tank hit Yami as he fainted to the ground

Yugi: Yami! Nice going you fuck tank, you kill my brother

Riko: Target Lock

Tea: Yugi, that wasn't a good idea to talk back

That the tank almost hit them

Yugi: Let get out of here

Than Yugi carry Yami to the base as Tea follow him

Joey: Hey guys, don't leave me here, guys?

As Joey didn't notice, he press the "Auto Stop" button

Riko: Auto Stop activated

Than the cotpit open as Joey went out

Joey: Guys wait for me

DV: What was that about?

DM: Joey can be weird sometimes, let just continues the story

At the Red's Base

The red team was going to celebrate Kaiba's birthday as they cut the cake

(The cake is like a wedding cake but is bigger than them)

Kaiba: Alright ladies, let just cut the cake and we can wish myself a Happy Birthday

Malik: Say guys, did you notice that the birthday is very big, who made

This

Bakura: It was Ryou

Malik: Ryou? That remind me, where is he and why does the cake smell like baby oil

Ryou: In the cakeMan I knew I shouldn't put baby oil

Bakura: Oh shit, don't tell me Ryou is in the cake

Malik: Oh well, Happy Birthday Kaiba

DM: Not that was priceless

DV: Putting a person in a cake, why does that remind of you

DM Oh shut up, the next chapter will be coming up

DV: The Big Attack, stay tune


End file.
